


At Long Last

by Willa_Owl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa_Owl/pseuds/Willa_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Franky return to Franky's apartment. A sequel to Found in the Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues on where Found in the Club left off. It is ideal to have read Found in the Club before At Long Last but it is not essential. Thank you to those who commented on the original, you inspired this sequel.

After walking into Franky's apartment, Erica put her purse down on a small table by the door before she felt Franky's hands massaging her back. Standing there for a moment, Erica’s body tingled as Franky pulled off her top and continued rubbing on her now bare shoulders. Erica sensed a change in Franky’s energy. The wild intensity she had shown at the club had been replaced by a more sensual tenderness.

Turning around, Erica wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck and kissed her. Franky kissed her back passionately, running her fingers up and down Erica’s back before moving down to her ass, rubbing it lightly.

Franky stopped and unzipped Erica’s skirt, letting it drop to the floor. She reached behind her neck and removed Erica’s arms from where they lay on her shoulders so she could stand back and admire how fantastic the blonde looked in her black lace bra and panties.

Franky’s eyes looked back into Erica’s with a lust-filled stare. “Take them off,” she commanded softly.

Keeping her eyes locked with Franky’s, Erica shakily removed her bra and exposed her supple breasts. Even though Franky had fucked at the club less than an hour earlier, having the younger woman’s eyes on her in private had Erica overwhelmed with nervous excitement. She bent down and slowly lowered her panties to the floor. She stood there naked, fixated on Franky, unable to say anything.

Without a hint of nerves Franky swiftly removed her own shirt and jeans so she was left in her underwear. She stepped forward and grabbed Erica firmly by the hips, forcing her to walk backwards until she hit the living room couch. She sat Erica down and kneeled in front of her, spreading her legs apart with her hands. She ran her hands up and down the inside of Erica’s thighs, revelling in the softness of them. 

The feeling was blissful torture for Erica. It felt incredible to have Franky’s hands on her, perilously close to where she desperately wanted to be touched. 

“Oh God…Franky…” she gasped as she found her hand involuntarily moving to the back of Franky’s head, urging her take things a step further.

Franky grinned cockily but did not make Erica wait any longer. She leant down and kissed Erica’s clit, then began flicking it with her tongue and drawing it into her mouth. As she sucked on Erica’s clit, Franky looked up at her and their eyes met. Franky could see how aroused Erica was and that turned her on more than anything.

Stopping for a moment, Franky asked with a seductive smirk, "How does that feel, Erica?"

“Oh my God, Franky, it feels amazing," Erica replied, then closed her eyes, immersing herself in the sensations that were soaring through her body.

Moaning and groaning as Franky kept sucking on her clit and licking her pussy, Erica still could not believe she was here with the former prisoner and that she was doing these incredible things to her. Franky kept licking and sucking on her clit, and then stuck her tongue deep inside her pussy, swirling it around.

Franky briefly brought her head up. “You taste so fucking good," she said breathlessly before sticking her tongue deep inside Erica again. She soon returned to her clit, biting on it lightly and flicking her tongue against it.

Erica was writhing, rolling her hips in time with Franky’s movements, coming closer and closer to orgasm. As she felt her climax approach she cried out, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna come Franky…”

Hearing this, Franky began moving her tongue faster on Erica’s clit and reached up to squeeze Erica's nipples, rolling and twisting them between her fingers. Erica’s moans become louder and her orgasm hit her hard. It felt unbelievable to come against Franky’s mouth.

Once Erica’s orgasm had subsided, Franky stood up contentedly and took her by the hand. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom," she said and led Erica through the apartment.

When they reached the bedroom, Franky laid Erica down on the queen bed. She noticed Erica’s chest rising and falling in quick succession, her breath not yet returned to its normal rate in the wake of her orgasm on the couch. Franky knew they were both far from sated. She removed her own bra and panties and slid on top of Erica, kissing her deeply. Erica could taste herself on Franky’s tongue and just the thought of where that tongue had just been was enough to have her feeling aroused again. 

Franky shifted slightly and pushed her thigh against Erica’s centre. She moaned into Erica’s mouth, feeling the blonde’s wetness on her leg combined with the delicious sensation of their breasts sliding against each other was overwhelming. She had the sudden urge to taste Erica again, so began kissing her neck on descent downwards. But before she could go any further she heard a voice in her ear.

“Not so fast,” Erica whispered. “it’s your turn.”

Erica moved Franky onto her back and straddled her hips. They smiled at each other. Erica had timed her run perfectly, choosing the exact right moment when Franky was willing to give up control.

Erica's hair fell in front of her, creating a vail between her face and Franky's. Their smiles faded; the distance closed. Franky's eyelids shuttered down and her lips parted; Erica placed her elbows onto the bed and with her palms she upped Franky’s face. Their lips met softly, gently. Erica stayed like that, feeling goosebumps coursing through her body, feeling a million butterflies dance in the pit of her stomach. 

Sensing the nervousness that had come over Erica, Franky brought her arms up and wrapped them behind Erica's back, mashing their bodies together. Erica then felt ready to explore. She moved her attention to Franky’s ear, kissing and licking her earlobe. Her touch was gentle but she could feel Franky exhaling loudly with each flick of her tongue. She then moved her attention to Franky’s neck, lightly biting and kissing along the way. 

When she placed her knee between Franky's thighs she could feel the heat and wetness that was there. She paused to admire Franky’s breasts. They were fucking spectacular. She brushed her hands over them, delighted to find that they felt even more incredible than they looked. Wanting more, Erica very gently placed Franky’s right nipple inside her mouth. Swirling her tongue around she could feel the nipple harden and swell. A soft moan of pleasure escaped Franky's mouth. Her hands where caressing Erica's hair. Cupping Franky’s breast in her hand for better control, Erica began to suck on it, occasionally giving her a mild bite. Switching sides she administered her attention on the left nipple while her free hand played with the now glistening right breast. Soft moans of approval escaped Franky's mouth as Erica’s tongue alternated between the two nipples. 

Her confidence increasing with her arousal, Erica flipped Franky over and let her rest on her tummy. Her hands started roaming over her back, sending shivers down Franky’s spine. Gradually, she sifted her attention to her lower back, her hands traveling over the smooth skin. Next came her buttocks which Erica's teasingly massaged, making circular movements on each cheek. 

Tenderly, Erica placed her fingers on Franky's inner thighs, causing her to whimper in approval. Gently she placed her tongue on Franky’s buttocks, making small sucking motions.

Without hurrying, Erica traced her tongue all over Franky’s butt cheeks. Franky’s skin had broken into goose bumps and her occasional soft purrs of pleasure increased in frequency. Erica sent her tongue downwards towards Franky's outer lips which were now slick with her juices. Barely touching her, she made circular motions with her tongue, savoring the exquisite taste of her pussy, inhaling her intoxicating scent. 

Gently she turned Franky back over, her back now resting on the bed. Erica could not help but be drawn to her breasts once again. She placed her lips once more on Franky's right breast softly kissing the nipple. Franky could feel the tongue licking around the areola, a teasing mix of kisses, sucking and biting which made her writhe in agony and lust. Erica sucked on the nipple until it popped out of her mouth fully erect. She shifted her attention to the left nipple while her fingers wickedly pinched the right. 

Franky couldn’t wait any longer. As Erica was busy sucking on her breast, Franky begun tugging at her hair desperately trying to nudge her downward. Erica’s mouth traveled to Franky's abdomen, kissing and sucking her tummy, tracing her tongue over Franky’s cherry blossom tattoo. 

Erica knew that she had tortured Franky and herself quite enough. Using the tip of her tongue she parted Franky’s inner lips to reveal the sopping entrance of her pussy. Sticking out her tongue she sent it towards the source of her nectar, savoring the exquisite taste and sublime tightness of the surroundings. Soon her tentative probes were replaced by determined thrusting. 

Erica let her instincts guide her, using her thumb to slowly circle Franky's protruding clit. Franky pulled at Erica’s hair desperately, encouraging her to continue her ministrations. Then, without warning, Franky sucked in her breath, her whole body stiffened and her mouth let out a silent scream. Erica felt the walls of Franky's pussy rhythmically contract again and again as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Just when it seemed that Franky had reached the peak of her climax, Erica shifted the position of her mouth and sent her lips clamping tightly on her throbbing clit. This time Franky’s scream was every bit real. A second huge wave came crashing upon her. Franky thrust her pelvis forcefully upward and her body visibly shook with tremors as her hands frantically jammed Erica's head towards her pussy. 

After the glorious second wave it was finally over. Franky collapsed on her bed, and closed her eyes as the aftershocks of her orgasms pierced her altered sense of reality. Erica crawled up the bed and lay beside, scratching Franky’s firm belly gently with her fingers.

When Franky's climax had subsided, she got up and turned toward her nightstand. 

“What are you doing?” Erica asked.

Franky looked back at her with a cocky grin. “That was fucking epic, Miss Davidson,” Erica grinned. “But don’t go thinking I’m done with you yet.”

Erica’s eyes widened as she saw Franky pull out a strap-on pink dildo from the nightstand. Franky got on her knees and put it on, all the while looking at Erica but not saying a word. She silently climbed on top of her and started rubbing the dildo on Erica's clit. Erica gasped loudly.

“You ready for this, Miss Davidson?”

Erica quickly began nodding. “Yes,” she whispered. “Please fuck me.”

Upon hearing the words, Franky pushed the dildo into Erica's pussy hard. Erica’s back arched and she moaned loudly. Franky began pushing the dildo in and out of Erica's pussy as she ran her hands all over Erica's body, loving the way she was responding.

In a moment, Franky pulled the dildo out of Erica's pussy and laid down. She ordered Erica to show how much she loved getting fucked, to ride the dildo hard. Erica obeyed. She positioned herself over the dildo and lowered her pussy onto it, she gasped and moaned loudly, telling Franky how good it felt.

The whole scene was almost surreal, and Erica couldn't believe that all this was happening. As she began moving up and down on the dildo she dangled her tits in Franky's face. Franky grabbed one and began licking and sucking on it, sending Erica into orbit as she moved and gyrated on top of Franky with the pink dildo inside her wet, hot pussy. 

Gasping for air, Erica’s orgasm hit her hard and she screamed loudly. As the orgasm built and became more intense, Franky kept sucking on her nipples, intensifying the sensation. She revelled in hearing Erica’s euphoric screams and seeing her totally uninhibited. Eventually Erica collapsed on top of Franky, utterly spent. 

“You’re amazing,” Erica whispered into Franky’s ear. Franky wrapped her arms tightly around Erica’s waist and held her. 

Both women remained immersed in post-coital bliss for as long as was humanly possible. They would have to return to the real world soon, but for that moment there was nothing but Franky and Erica. Together. At long last.


End file.
